


Can We Make It Last Forever? Quad of Doom: The Saga Continues

by cbucsrule7



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Babies, Children, Difficult Decisions, Dreams and Nightmares, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Quad of Doom, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbucsrule7/pseuds/cbucsrule7
Summary: Sam, Dee, Kara, and Lee struggle fitting into their new roles as spouses and parents...and keeping Sam's secret from the fleet.-- Dee wonders if she and Sam would make a better couple than she and Lee with the way Lee has been acting lately.





	1. A Dress. Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/gifts).



> This is a work in progress. It is a continuation of how I feel the characters of Lee and Anastasia (Dee) Adama and Sam Anders and Kara Thrace Anders could have happened.  
> Characters are not mine. Based on characters by Ronald D. Moore for Sci-Fi, and NBC Universal

Sam walked up behind Dee and gave her neck a little nuzzle. She squeaked with delight, turning around to give him the full treatment. She stood on tiptoes as he bent down and began to kiss him slow and deep. She was wearing a short, clingy number and not much else. Sam’s eyes purveyed the view with rapt attention.

Dee and he had been married just a short enough time that she still blushed when he gave her his ravening once-overs. She was so in love with him. So much so that she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. She smiled up at him and he smiled back as he held her tenderly. He and Kara agreed to watch Dee and Sam’s twins Sam Jr. and Samantha while she went out with Lee on a date. 

Out the corner of her eye she saw Lee and Kara approach. She turned toward them just in time to see Lee’s smile fade slightly. He and Dee were supposed to be spending more time together since Dee had had the twins 18 months ago. She, Sam, Lee and Kara had gotten married forming a quad; what their forefathers called “Group Marriage” about two and a half years earlier after Sam and Dee had caught Lee and Kara having sex in the observation deck. 

They reasoned that by marrying each other’s spouses they would reduce the jealousy and would allow each other to be with the other one’s spouse legally.

“Um, hi Dee. Sam.” Lee nodded at Sam.

“Hi Lee. Hi Kara. You ready Lee?” Kara had come with Lee and was carrying Leland Zachary, Kara and Lee’s son on her hip, so they could spend time with the twins and Kara and Sam could spend some time alone together. Lee and Kara had just come back from taking one of the raptors out to meet Colonial One to go over military strategy and to talk politics with President Roslin and the Admiral. They had picked up their son from the ship’s daycare on the way back.

“Hey Dee.” Kara looked at Dee and let her eyes give her wife the once over. She was thinking Dee looked pretty in her dress and she couldn’t wait to help her out of it later. So, she was jarred when she heard Lee berate Dee.

“You’re going out in that?” Lee shook his head incredulously. The Dee he had known before they became a quad would never wear something so flimsy and so—sheer to go out on a date. Low cut maybe, but not so—tight. 

“Lee, we’re not going to church, we’re going out for a “night on the town” so to speak—out to Joe’s.”

Lee still looked dubious about her outfit to the point it was making her uncomfortable and embarrassed in front of Kara and Sam. 

“Uh, Dee.” Sam interjected with a wink and a smile. “If it makes Lee that uncomfortable, how’s about you change into something else and when you get back you can put it back on for me and Kara. Okay?” He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, “You know how Lee is. I think you look beautiful. To be able to fit in that hot number after having twins? Wow! Just change for Lee okay?”

“Sure. Whatever.” Dee sighed. She was already getting into a bad mood, because Lee was always being uptight about how she did things lately. 

“You’re the Admiral’s daughter-in-law for frak’s sake Dee.” He would remind her of this on numerous occasions whenever she wanted to wear something that accentuated her assets. And it always seemed Kara was around when he scolded her drinking it all in. That she could do without. It hadn’t been that long ago she and Sam had caught Lee and Kara having sex in the observation deck room. Dee sighed at the memory that still brought tears to her eyes when she chanced to dwell on it. 

This was despite them all getting married to try and allay any jealousy and any future clandestine sex-capades. At least if they were all married to each other, the Adama-Anders and Anders-Adamas could all be together or with the other’s original spouse legally and without any jealousy or interference. Dee and Kara agreed to only use Lee’s and Sam’s last names even though they were married to each other as well. 

Lee seemed to have a hard time remembering that, and all though she was his wife first, she was Sam’s wife too and Sam liked seeing her in more feminine attire when they went out to have fun. It broke up the “felgercarb” so to speak of always being so regimented and military.   
Dee seemed to recall that Lee didn’t mind seeing Kara in her blue dress on Cloud Nine. He practically lost his ability to speak when he saw her. “Humph”, she thought angrily as she changed into a shift type dress and heels, “So hypocritical of him.”

So, there it was, their first little fight, over a frakking dress! Dee began to think Lee was right when he had mentioned them switching spouses once. She and Sam seemed to fit and Lee and Kara…well, they were Lee and Kara; but it worked for them. Dee stashed that thought as she applied her lip gloss and grabbed her purse. 

“I’m ready.” 

“You look lovely.” Lee told her with an approving nod and smile, while reaching to kiss her on the cheek. Dee was just a little too quick and he ended up kissing her hair as she passed him. 

“Yeah, whatever. Thanks.” 

Lee sighed, held the door for her and glanced back at Sam, Kara, and the kids. Sam wouldn’t look at him and was shaking his head, (a clear sign of his disapproval of how Lee had talked to Dee), as he busied himself with Sam Jr.’s juice bottle. Kara just gave him that look like, “Dude, you really frakked up with Dee.” Apollo sighed and told them good night while blowing a kiss at little Leland. This prompted the child to start crying seeing his daddy leave. This brought back memories of Lee watching his dad leave. Lee started to go back to hug him, but Sam reproved him and said, “He’ll be okay. Dee’s waiting. We got this. Go have fun.” 

Lee hesitated for a moment, then said, “All right. Thanks guys.” With that he closed and locked the hatch. Within seconds little Leland was playing with his toes on Kara’s lap oblivious of Lee’s departure.


	2. Baby Talk and Frakking: Kara and Sam—We are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dee, Kara, and Lee struggle fitting into their new roles as spouses and parents...and keeping Sam's secret from the fleet.  
> \--Kara questions her place in Sam's life now that Dee is his wife too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of how I feel the characters of Lee and Anastasia (Dee) Adama and Sam Anders and Kara Thrace Anders could have happened.   
> Characters not mine. Characters belong to Ronald D. Moore for Sci-Fi and NBC Universal

“Finally, they’re gone. So, Sam. Wanna frak?” 

Sam looked up from feeding Samantha after having burped Sam Jr. and placing him in the play pen next to Leland Zachary, and shook his head incredulously.   
“Um, Kara. I think we’re just a tad bit busy don’t ya think?” 

“Yeah, well they all look like they are about ready for bed. So, what do you say?” 

Sam looked at Kara. It had been a while since they had been truly intimate. Even though they all lived together, he and Dee had been busy with the twins and Kara and Lee had their hands full with Leland Zachary. He was all boy, and he was also all Kara’s boy. He had her sense of adventure and curiosity which made for some exciting times in their little home. Kara was right though. The kids were down for the count. They put them on their bunks and sat on the bed holding hands.

“I’ve missed you Sam. I’ve missed us.” Kara ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. 

“I’ve missed you too Kara. I mean. I know we all sleep in the same bed, and sometimes together, but I miss quiet times like this, just you and me having a conversation alone.” 

“Well, I didn’t exactly want to talk Sam.” Kara was rubbing Sam’s chest, shoulders, her fingers lingering at his wedding tattoo, his hair, and certain other places to get him in the mood.” For some reason though, he didn’t respond the way she had hoped. 

“Kara, I love you….” 

“Why do I hear an ‘I love you, but?’ 

“Well, because there is a but. When you and I first got married, it was because you chickened out on Lee and wouldn’t dump me to be with him. And, he rebounded and settled for Dee to prove a point to you, and it made you guys miserable until you ended up in the observation deck cheating on me and Dee.” 

“Sam, I’ve apologized for that over and o…”

Sam cut her off. “I know. But you know what? I think it was all meant to happen this way. If it hadn’t, Dee and I wouldn’t have had the twins, and you and Lee wouldn’t have Leland Zachary. I guess what I am saying is this. You and Lee really love each other, and although Dee and I are fairly new in our marriage and relationship, we really love each other Kara—more than we could have dreamed. I’m telling you Kara. Your destiny is for the fleet with Lee and finding Earth. But Dee and I have a destiny too, and we believe it has something to do with the twins. We didn’t say anything earlier, because we didn’t want to concern you and Lee, but the feeling has gotten stronger since they have gotten older. I can feel them Kara. I can’t explain it any better than that.”

Sam looked earnestly at her.   
Kara looked a little uncomfortable. “Gee, Sam. I…I don’t know what to say. My love for you hasn’t changed, but I see Karma has just dealt me a frakked up Triad hand. I guess it is fitting though. So, is Dee off telling Lee the same thing?” 

“Actually, no. Dee was serious about keeping the Adama family going. Hence the dress. She was trying to capture Lee’s attention and be more desirable to him. Well, we saw how that worked out.” 

“Yeah. He really frakked up on that one. Lee never was one for subtle hints.” Kara chuckled.

“Yeah, well. Dee still really loves Lee and wants babies with him.”

“How do you feel about that Sam?” Kara looked up sharply at Sam.

Sam took a deep breath and then breathed out looking Kara in the eyes. “To be honest Kara, I understand it, and yet I am a little jealous too.” He sighed and looked down. “I don’t like feeling this way, but I never thought I would feel so strongly about Dee.” Sam breathed in deeply and exhaled and looked back up into Kara’s eyes. “Kara, I love you and always will. I want kids with you too. I just know I can’t lie to you about my feelings for Dee. You mean too much to me.”

“Well Sam, where exactly does that leave us?” Kara had never felt scared before—not even in her viper, but the thought of losing Sam—any of her spouses really, scared her unlike anything she’d ever felt, even more than living with her mother or being at the Farm.

“You are my first wife Kara. You have my heart, and I love you. That hasn’t changed.” Sam set Kara on his lap facing him and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. He kissesd her, tears streaming down her face. 

She gets it. She finally understood how Dee felt every time Lee would sneak off to be with her. Kara began to cry softly, hugging Sam’s neck. She let the tears fall wetting his shirt. 

“Kara. I didn’t tell you this to hurt you. You’re my wife and I love you with the same fire I always have. It’s just Dee makes me feel that same fire now. I didn’t think it was possible, but it’s true.”

Kara sighed slightly. “I get it Sam. I really do.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. “I just, I don’t know. I hope it won’t distance us in any way. I mean like tonight. I really thought we could be together. I want you and I to have kids too Sam. I never thought I would be saying those words to anyone and now that I have had Lee’s child I really don’t know what I was afraid of. Heck, I want children.” She laughed. “I want your children Sam. Please don’t deny me that.” Kara was in tears again. 

Sam gazed down at her with a small smile dancing in his eyes, shaking his head. “I could never deny you anything Kara. I love you and would love to have children with you.”

Kara sighed and hugged Sam tightly. “Oh, gods Sam, really? I am so glad to hear you say that. I really am.” 

Sam swept her up in his arms and they quietly began to make love out of view of the kids in case they woke up. Unlike their past love making, this was slow, soft, sweet and meaningful. They melted into each other—becoming one. Kara and Sam were one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Saathi1013 for her encouragement and love for my favorite quad.


	3. Baby Talk and Frakking: Dee and Lee—We are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dee, Kara, and Lee struggle fitting into their new roles as spouses and parents...and keeping Sam's secret from the fleet.  
> \--Can Dee and Lee try to recapture what they almost lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of how I feel the characters of Lee and Anastasia (Dee) Adama and Sam Anders and Kara Thrace Anders could have happened.   
> Characters not mine. Characters belong to Ronald D. Moore for Sci-Fi and NBC Universal

By the time they got to Joe’s, Dee and Lee were back being friendly again. Dee could never stay mad at Lee too long, especially now that she had the opportunity to have what she had always wanted with Lee—a baby. 

When they first got married Dee had worn her implant, because she wanted to be able to go up in the ranks—as far as a Sagittaron could hope to go at least, and did not want a baby to interfere. Also, she was afraid to bring a child into such dangerous times, what with the Cylons and all. Then when she had decided that she wanted a child she and Sam found Lee and Kara in a compromising position and she was glad she hadn’t had it removed. Now, they were all married to each other and the urges she felt to have Lee’s child were stronger than ever.

She watched him as he got their drinks at the bar. He has a cute butt she thought giggling like a school girl—bootylicious.

“What is so funny?” Lee asked her as he placed her drink in front of her. 

“To be honest love, I was just checking out your butt.” 

Dee burst out laughing, as Lee stood stunned, and then began to smile, bowing to her stating, “Glad I could oblige my beautiful wife.” 

He sat down still smiling, and reached over to kiss her. Dee felt herself melt. She wanted Lee so badly. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, eyes closed. Dee could have sworn she saw stars behind her eyelids. When she opened her eyes, Lee was smiling at her.

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing.” Lee continued to smile. “I am just so proud to have you as my wife.” He looked her in the face holding her eyes with his. 

“I love you so very much Dee. When I think of what I almost threw away I….” Lee couldn’t continue. Tears filled his eyes and he looked down, ashamed. Gods, he loved Dee so much. He loved Kara for sure. But Dee had always been his constant, his candle in the window, guiding him home. 

She reached for his hand and he looked back up at her. “I love you too Lee and I am proud to be your wife. We have had our moments, but I never stopped loving you for a minute.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Lee hugged her and then suggested that they propose a toast. “To new beginnings filled with love and lots of babies.” They clinked glasses.  
“What do ya say Mrs. Adama-Anders, let’s find somewhere to start increasing our family?"

“I’d love to Mr. Adama-Anders.” They laughed, and held each other tightly as if there was no one else in the world then made their way out the door to find an empty bunk.

Dee and Lee were one.


	4. Cylons--Enough Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dee, Kara, and Lee struggle fitting into their new roles as spouses and parents...and keeping Sam's secret from the fleet.  
> \-- The Quad faces challenges of dealing with the Cylons while trying to maintain normalcy of family life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of how I feel the characters of Lee and Anastasia (Dee) Adama and Sam Anders and Kara Thrace Anders could have happened.   
> Characters not mine. Characters belong to Ronald D. Moore for Sci-Fi and NBC Universal

“Action stations. Action stations. Set condition one throughout the ship. This is not a drill!” Helo’s voice could be heard over the comms. 

Dee and Kara jumped up scrambling to put on their clothes and get the kids to the daycare. Dee couldn’t look at Kara. She was afraid she would see her own fear reflected in Kara’s eyes. Ever since they had their kids, life seemed so much more precious than when it was just themselves.

Lee and Sam were jumping into their viper uniforms and making ready to go to the hangar bay. Kara looked at them and said she would be right there after dropping off Leland Zachary. She and Dee kissed their spouses and each other. 

“I can take him.” Dee said to Kara holding out her arms to take the child. Kara shook her head, eyes betraying the desperation she felt. She thanked Dee, but told her she wanted to drop him off so she could remember his little face once she got in the cockpit. Dee understood. She hugged the twins and told them she loved them. 

Samantha started crying for Sam. “Daddy? Daddy? Waaaaaa. Want daddy.” 

“Shhhhhh Samantha darling. It’s ok. Daddy will be back soon.” Dee hoped he would. She hoped all her spouses would. Kara looked on and felt the pang in her chest as she thought of Leland Zachary crying after Lee the night before. These kids expressed the feelings their parents had to hold down deep inside or they would all fall apart.

Dee and Kara got the kids to the daycare in record speed and as they kissed each other again Dee looked Kara in the eyes and held her gaze. “I will.”, Kara promised Dee. Kara knew what Dee was thinking. ‘Stay safe and keep Lee and Sam safe. Come back home to me. The kids need you…I need you.’ 

Kara nodded and gave Dee a small smile. Dee knew what Kara was thinking too. ‘We can do this as long as you are guiding us home.’ Dee had tears in her eyes, but she smiled back at Kara and headed towards the CIC.


	5. Please Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dee, Kara, and Lee struggle fitting into their new roles as spouses and parents...and keeping Sam's secret from the fleet.  
> \-- Dee worries if she will see her spouses alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of how I feel the characters of Lee and Anastasia (Dee) Adama and Sam Anders and Kara Thrace Anders could have happened.   
> Characters not mine. Characters belong to Ronald D. Moore for Sci-Fi and NBC Universal

“Galactica Actual, this is Longshot.” Dee’s breath caught and fear showed in her eyes. Helo looked up at her. She recovered quickly and listened as the Admiral spoke. 

“Galactica Actual. Go ahead Longshot.” 

“Sir, we are under heavy Raider fire. Repeat heavy Raider fire. And Sir, my system is jammed.”

Admiral Adama glanced over at Dee and requested Hoshi to take her place. Dee protested. “Sir.”, she wanted to say “Dad, I’m okay. Please don’t make me leave.” Instead she said, “Sir. I’ve got this. Hoshi just finished his shift 15 minutes ago. Let him rest.” 

Hoshi glanced back and forth between Dee and the Admiral. Adama breathed deeply and sighed. He saw the determination, as well as the desperation in her eyes. 

“Okay Dee. Hoshi, to your quarters to rest—but I’m putting you on Stand-by Alert.” 

Hoshi saluted and said “Yes Sir.” He stole another glance back at Dee who stood erect and resolute, though she felt her bottom lip quiver just a bit, betraying her confidence. 

“Dee, announce Red Squadron to prepare to back up the Blue Squadron viper pilots. Also, start preparing to spool up the FTL systems to prepare to jump just in case.”

“Yes Sir.” “Attention Red Squadron. Prepare to assist Blue Squadron. Preparing FTL system on preparation to jump if needed. Actual out.” 

Dee and Helo listened and maintained communication with the pilots. So far her spouses were none of the ones hit. Dee hated to think of it that way, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t relieved. She had three very small reasons to be relieved, and they were waiting on their parents at the daycare.

Finally, Dee heard Starbuck shout “Woo-hoo! Run you Frakkers!” Dee looked at the DRADIS system and felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. All remaining Cylons were making a fast retreat from the fleet. Cheers could be heard all around. 

Adama ordered Helo to call their condition for the Galactica as he turned to look at Dee. Dee gave him something he hadn’t seen from her in a long time—a grin as wide as the biggest ocean on Caprica.

Helo made the announcement she’d been waiting to hear. “Action stations action stations. Condition two throughout the ship.” It wasn’t condition three or four, but it was better than condition one. 

Admiral Adama made the announcement. “Squadrons this is Galactica Actual. Prepare for return to ship.” He glanced at Dee who smiled at him. He smiled back, both knowing that behind their smiles was relief and gratitude to the gods. 

Their loved ones were coming home. Adama nodded to her questioning look and told his XO, Colonel Tigh that he had the conn and that Helo was in charge of communications. He held the door for Dee.


	6. Back in Our Arms Again—But Sam’s Secret is Out…And the Twins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dee, Kara, and Lee struggle fitting into their new roles as spouses and parents...and keeping Sam's secret from the fleet.  
> \-- Dee has a feeling of doom concerning her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of how I feel the characters of Lee and Anastasia (Dee) Adama and Sam Anders and Kara Thrace Anders could have happened.   
> Characters not mine. Characters belong to Ronald D. Moore for Sci-Fi and NBC Universal

Dee ran to the hangar deck in search of her spouses. She spotted Lee first and ran into his arms. Sam hugged Kara, then Sam bent down to scoop Dee in his arms kissing her passionately, while Lee kissed and hugged Kara tight. 

They all walked towards Adama as the Admiral came over and gave them all a big bear hug. He had his family back. He looked at Dee and smiled as if to say, ‘Yes, they are back in our arms again.’

Sam looked down at his spouses and said, “After debriefing let’s go get the kids. I have something to tell you guys that I can’t mention in debriefing. Need to know what you make of it.” 

Dee felt Sam shiver a little and looked up at him with concern as he gave her a knowing look. Dee couldn’t explain it as she looked at Kara and Lee, but she had a feeling of doom in her gut. She looked back at Sam. He squeezed her shoulder as if to reassure her, but the look in his eyes and the slight shiver let Dee know that this wasn’t just a concern, but that for the first time since she knew him, Sam seemed afraid. Not for himself per se, but for his family. Their family.  
***  
The only ones who knew about Sam being a Cylon were Lee, Dee, Kara, Cottle, Ishay, and now nurse Sashon. They kept that fact from the Admiral and the rest of the fleet. Dee. Dee knew who the others were, but promised Sam she wouldn’t say. 

Lee and Kara questioned Sam when he admitted to them that he was one, but he said he didn’t know who the others were and if he did, honestly, he didn’t think he would tell. He had looked at Dee when he said that, and knew she would keep their secret—that Tory, Saul, and Galen were three of the remaining Final Five Cylons. 

Dee asked Lee and Kara to take the kids into their home and that she needed to speak to Sam in private. Lee started to protest, but Kara grabbed him by the arm after seeing the look on Dee’s face. Lee reluctantly left the couple looking back at Dee, but turned to go in and started preparing dinner since it was his turn tonight. 

Dee held Sam and looked questioningly at him. “No.”, he said flatly. “I’m not going to rat on the others if that is why you got me out here.” Sam saw Dee’s shoulders relax. She knew what that secret would do to Bill. To find out that Tigh, his friend for the past 30 years was a Cylon was more than the Old Man would be able take.

“Well, what is it then?”, Dee queried. 

“I want to say this in front of the others Dee.”

“But Sam, I don’t think…I mean the twins, what about the twins?” Sam interrupted her. 

“Dee, I know you are afraid for the twins. You think I’m not? Babe, I have lived afraid for them ever since I realized they were mine. Dee. I’ve never said this to you before, but…” Sam hesitated.

“What? What Sam? You’re scaring me.” Dee looked terrified, as if she would break.

“Dee, I’m afraid for the twins, but I’m also afraid for you.”

“For me? Why?” 

Sam breathed a deep sigh. “Hon, if anyone found out that you were aware of who—what I was. Well, let’s just say I couldn’t protect you and I doubt Lee or Kara could either. Ishay. Well, Ishay would love to be able to tell, but she wants to keep her job.” 

Cottle agreed that for her to keep her job, all Bill would find out about what Ishay did was that she switched test results, but not the real reason why and Nurse Sashon who was fond of the quad, was sworn to secrecy.”

“Sam, I don’t like this. All this deception. It—it’s not who we are.” 

Sam rubbed Dee’s shoulders and then pulled her to him hugging her tightly. 

“I know Anastasia. I know.” Anastasia. Oh, gods. Sam must really be afraid. He, Lee, and Kara never called her by her given name unless it was serious. Dee hugged Sam back just as tightly, and she could feel him shivering again. She kissed him and then held him by the hand.

“Come on love. Let’s go see the kids and then tell us what’s got you so worried.” Sam nodded in agreement, head lowered in despair.


	7. Do the Cylons Know About Sam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dee, Kara, and Lee struggle fitting into their new roles as spouses and parents...and keeping Sam's secret from the fleet.  
> \-- Sam's hesitation, could it put them in danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of how I feel the characters of Lee and Anastasia (Dee) Adama and Sam Anders and Kara Thrace Anders could have happened.   
> Characters not mine. Characters belong to Ronald D. Moore for Sci-Fi and NBC Universal

Sam hugged the twins. He picked Samantha up as she was crying for him. Dee picked up Sam, Jr. who sat on her lap playing with her dog tags putting them in his mouth. 

“Well, Sam. What did you want to tell us?” That was Lee. Leland Zachary sat on his lap holding his bottle and staring up at him. Kara waiting expectantly on Sam to talk stirred the pot of algae stew Lee had simmering on the stove.

Sam took a deep breath. “Guys, I’m scared.”

Dee looked up sharply at Sam. “Why Sam? What happened? “

Sam smiled a weak smile at Dee. “I couldn’t shoot.” I looked at the Cylon Raider in front of me. I had him in my sites, and…I, I couldn’t shoot. All I could see was the red sensor glowing back and forth and it was like…I don’t know? I froze. God’s Dee. I could have died and then the twins….” 

The realization of what he was saying finally hit Dee. Finally hit all of them. Samantha smiled and cooed at Sam, then said, “Love Daddy. Love you Daddy. Love you.” Sam lost it. Tears flowed freely and he hugged Samantha so tightly. 

“Oh, gods!!” What am I going to do? I love you guys. Why the frak is this happening? Why do I have to be a frakking Cylon?” 

Kara rushed to Sam and held him and Samantha in her arms, rocking them. Lee looked at Dee who sat holding Sam, Jr. as if she were carrying an anvil and the weight of the world on her lap. Lee carried Leland Zachary over to Dee and held her and the boys. The dam burst and Dee sobbed uncontrollably. 

“Lords of Kobol…. oh, gods Sam. Sam. I love you. We love you. No matter who—or what you are. You’re our husband and we are here for you no matter what. Do you hear me?” Dee put her hand on Sam’s hand and squeezed it. “Do you hear me Samuel T. Anders? We love you and we are not letting you go through this alone. We will figure something out Sam. We will protect you with every fiber of our beings."

Sam let go of Kara and grabbed Dee and kissed her fiercely. Then he hugged Lee and Kara tightly telling them that he loved them too and how sorry he was that he was putting them all through this. 

“Hey babe. We’re your family. We love you no matter what.” That was Lee. Kara and Dee nodded in unison.

Sam looked down at Dee and picked up Sam Jr. He held both twins and they both at the same time said, “Love you Daddy.” Sam lost it again. Hugging the twins tightly he looked like a man about to go to the electric chair. 

Lee came up to Sam and just held him tenderly. More tenderly than he had ever done. Kara and Dee came up and hugged their husbands. It was going to be okay Dee thought…it had to be.


	8. Sweet Dreams are Made of This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dee, Kara, and Lee struggle fitting into their new roles as spouses and parents...and keeping Sam's secret from the fleet.  
> \-- Is Sam's dream a premonition of things to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of how I feel the characters of Lee and Anastasia (Dee) Adama and Sam Anders and Kara Thrace Anders could have happened.   
> Characters not mine. Characters belong to Ronald D. Moore for Sci-Fi and NBC Universal

Dee woke up with Sam holding her. He was asleep. He was dreaming—more like having a nightmare. Sam was whimpering in his sleep and Dee could see he was in REM sleep by the way his eyes moved rapidly behind his closed lids. Whatever he was dreaming was causing him great distress. He woke up screaming— “Dee whatever happens, save the twins!!!!” He sat up crying, his face showing torment. 

“Sam, are you okay? What’s wrong love? You were dreaming. Can you tell me about it?”, Dee whispered so as not to wake Lee and Kara.  
Sam shook his head. He was trembling. He swiped at his eyes and got up to check on the twins. Dee followed him.

“Sam, darling. What is it? What’s going on. I heard you scream my name and then something about saving the twins. Are you sensing they are in danger?”  
Sam just stood there staring at the twins, shaking. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, but he didn’t seem to notice them or Dee. Finally, he seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. 

“Dee, I…” His voice trailed off raggedly, and he stood with his head hanging down. “Dee, I want to tell you my dream, but I am afraid if I do it will come true. It was so real. Almost like a premonition.” At that moment, Sam lost it. Dee became frightened. She had never seen Sam like this. He had the appearance of a broken vase that someone tried unsuccessfully to glue back together. He was broken. Broken in spirit. Broken in pride. 

“Sam, whatever it is, we can get through it together. All of us. I meant what I said earlier. We are here for you and will do everything in our power to keep you and the twins safe.” Dee looked him in the eyes. Fiery determination flashing in them. So much so that Sam managed a small smile. She hugged him tightly and she could feel some of the tension ebb out of him. She looked back up at him and asked him if he was ready to tell her his dream. He hesitated, but then let down his resistance.

“Dee”, he whispered so as not to wake up Lee and   
Kara. “You and I are going to have to take the twins and one of the raptors away from the fleet.” Dee looked alarmed.   
“Sam, what are you say…”  
Sam cut her off. “Dee. In my dream the Cylons came looking for the twins. They were looking for them so that they could perform experiments on them. They wanted to find out why or how it was that a human could have not just one baby, but twins with a Cylon. I tried to talk them out of it. I tried to explain that it was just as they had always believed…love. They wouldn’t listen. They said it had to be more than that and that they needed the twins so they could do tests on them.”

“Oh, my gods Sam. No wonder you woke up screaming.”

“Dee. It felt so real. They sent their Centurions after you and the kids. They held me captive and said that nothing would happen to me and you and that they when they were finished we would be free to go and have more kids, if we complied and gave them the twins. That’s when I screamed for you to run and save the children.” 

Dee held Sam rubbing his back and making soothing sounds. “Dee. We must leave the fleet. Kara and Lee’s destiny is in finding Earth.”

“And our destiny Sam? You keep talking about you and me having a destiny involving the twins. What do you believe that destiny is Sam? Huh? Because I believe our destiny is keeping our family together. Our ENTIRE family. That means Lee, Kara, Leland Zachary and any other Adama-Anders or Anders-Adamas that are born in the future. I don’t want to run Sam. Not when we are finally finding happiness together.”

“Dee. I believe that you and I will make it to Earth too. But first we must save our family. It may even involve the Agathons…” 

“The Agathons? Sam what are you talking about?”

“Well, hear me out Dee. We already know that Hera is a special child. She seems to have a sense, or a knowing about things. I told you I can “feel” the twins. It’s more than that Dee. I KNOW what they are feeling. I can’t explain it. When Samantha cries for me, it is because she can feel how I’m feeling and I think sometimes my grown-up emotions may be too much for her.”

“Sam, I admit she is an intuitive child, but come on. You think she knows how you feel?”

“Yes. And Sam, Jr. knows how you feel. That is why he clings to you a lot. He is attuned to you and Samantha to me. Haven’t you ever sensed it Dee?”

“Well, now that you mention it, yeah. But I just thought it was because of our close quarters and all. But leave the ship and drag the Agathons with us? Sam, it just doesn’t make sense. Wouldn’t that set off more alarms?”

"Maybe, but what other choice do we have Dee? Huh? We can't risk Galen, Tigh, and Tory being caught. They will be able to go on with the fleet. I mean look at the advantageous positions they are in. Galen is Senior Chief Petty Officer in maintenance. He’s indispensable to the Admiral. Tory is the President's Chief of Staff, and Tigh is the XO."

"Ok. Ok. What if your plans would work. How do we explain us leaving, AND taking the Agathons with us?"

"I don't know. I just know we have to come up with something or else you and the twins will be in danger and I..." Sam faltered. " I may not be able to save you. Not if I am discovered." Sam sighed deeply, grabbing Dee's hands and holding them to his chest.

Dee had never felt so helpless in all her life. All she could think of was, gods why was this happening to her little family? Going away to some habitable planet sounded like heaven, but wasn't that what their search for Earth was? Finally, a place to settle down and call home? And here Anders was talking about running. Well Dee was determined that would not happen. She had more reasons than just wanting to find Earth. She had to talk to Apollo and Starbuck. 

She checked on the twins one last time and convinced Sam to come on to bed and try to get back to sleep. She told him they would try and find time tomorrow to discuss this further, but in the meantime sleep was what he needed and that she loved him. They lay in bed holding each other. Sam's hand resting on her stomach. Suddenly he sat up startling her.

"Sam, are you okay? What's wrong? Did you think of something where we could stay?"

Sam whispered to her, "Congratulations Dee. Lee will be pleased or does he already know?" 

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Now I know why you don't want to leave."

"What do you mean Sam? I'm confused."

"Don't play coy with me Anastasia. I felt the baby move. Congratulations. You and Lee are having a baby. Am I, right?" He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Dee smiled, and whispered, "Yeah. But he doesn’t know yet. I was going to tell him tomorrow—today." Dee looked at the clock, and saw that it was just after 0100. She yawned. "Come on love. Let's go to bed. We've got a busy day in the morning and a lot to plan."

Sam nodded, still smiling as he hugged her rubbing her belly feeling so happy and worried for her at the same time. “Good night Dee. I love you. I love you more than you know.”

“I love you too Sam.” 

Dee closed her eyes, but sleep was nowhere to be found for her until the wee hours of the morning. She turned to look at Sam. He was out like a light. Lucky him she thought. She peered over to where Lee and Kara lay holding each other. She smiled. The baby was kicking and she imagined Lee's reaction when she would tell him they were having a baby. Gods she loved Lee so much. She sighed as she looked back at Sam. He was murmuring in his sleep as if he was having a bad dream again. She kissed his cheek and held his hand to her stomach. He settled down from his nightmare and smiled in his sleep. Dee closed her eyes and finally got some well-deserved rest.


	9. Morning has Broken…And so has Sam's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dee, Kara, and Lee struggle fitting into their new roles as spouses and parents...and keeping Sam's secret from the fleet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of how I feel the characters of Lee and Anastasia (Dee) Adama and Sam Anders and Kara Thrace Anders could have happened.   
> Characters not mine. Characters belong to Ronald D. Moore for Sci-Fi and NBC Universal

Sam woke up first and reached over to kiss Dee’s belly. She stretched, yawning and smiled down at him.  
“Good morning Mama.”, he whispered. 

“Good morning love. I love you. How you feeling this morning?”

“Still worried, but better. Sleep was what I needed.”  
“Yeah. Me too.” Dee held Sam’s hands on her stomach. The baby was very active and made them both laugh out loud. 

“Hey. What’s so funny? How about letting us in on the joke.” Kara was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she padded over barefooted to where the two still lay in an embrace. 

“Yeah, what’s up you two?” Lee stood holding little Leland. They turned to see the twins sitting up bleary-eyed blinking in wonderment. 

Sam and Dee sat up and smiled.  
“Well guys, Dee has some exciting news.” Dee looked over to Lee and smiled the biggest smile he’d ever seen since they said I do. He saw where Sam’s hand was resting and looked back up at Dee. 

“Dee. Are you…are we…pregnant?” 

Dee jumped up and hugged Lee and Leland. 

“Yes. Yes, I am…. we are.” 

“Oh gods Dee. That’s fantastic! Lee looked at Kara and Sam and then to Dee with a question in his eyes.

Dee answered quickly, laughing, “Yes. It’s an Adama for sure this time.”

Tears flowed down Lee’s face. Little Leland reached up to dry them. 

“Don’t cry Daddy. Don’t cry.” 

Lee laughed and hugged Leland. “Daddy's ok little monkey.” He passed the child over to Kara and hugged Dee. 

“Dee, oh Dee. You have made me a most happy man. I love you darling. “

(To be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Saathi1013 for her encouragement and love for my favorite quad.


End file.
